masseffectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya je Kvarian a člen týmu Velitele Sheparda.Tali je dcera Raela'Zoraha a členkou "Migrační flotily". Ikdyž je mladá, je Tali génius přes techniku. Během událostí z prvního dílu Mass Effect je na své Pouti, obřadu vyzkoušení jejích schopností a donesení něčeho hodnotného ke svým lidem v Migrační Flotile. Brzy ve druhém dílu Mass Effectu dokončí svou Pouť a dostane na starost neodkladnou výzkumnou misi od Migrační Rady. Tali'Zorah dabuje Liz Sroka. __TOC__ Mass Effect Schopnosti {C} Životopis {C}Tali se narodila roku 2161 na palubě lodi Rayya. Když dospěla, opustila Migrační flotilu kvůli své Pouti. Během své cesty zaslechla zprávy ohledně Gethů, kteří se nikdy neodvážili z Perseova Závoje. Lidé je však začali vyhánět a oni byli zvědaví, co je tam venku dál. Stopovala skupinu gethů na neznámou planetu, počkala si, až se jeden oddělí od ostatních, "vypnula" ho a vyjmula paměťové jádro. Získala soubor ze zvukových stop, který dokazoval, že Saren Arterius stál za útokem na kolonii Eden Prime, ale držení zvukové stopy z getha ji vystavovalo nebezpečí. Byla napadena Sarenovými jednotkami, a tak utekla na Citadelu. Na své cestě byla Tali postřelena a musela být odvezena na Lékařskou Kliniku. Dr. Chloeovi Michellové řekla, že chtěla dát jisté informace Shadow Brokerovi výměnou za poskytnutí zázemí a úkrytu, ale našel ji Fist pracující pro Sarena. Později se s Shadow Brokerem měla sejít, avšak setkala se jen s jeho poslem a bandou vrahů. Tali se bránila hodem miny a byla zachráněna díky včasnému příchodu týmu velitele Sheparda. Na oplátku Shepardovi, za zachránění života, přednesla Tali před Radou důkazy, které velvyslanec Udina a Kapitán Andreson potřebovali, aby Sarena degradovali z postu Spektry. Taliina data také potvrdily existenci starověkých strojů zvaných Smrťáci, kteří lovili Protheany. Protože chtěla Tali pomoci s bojem s gethy a aby sama něco dokázala, přidala se Tali k Shepardovu týmu. {C}Tali tráví svůj čas ve strojovně Normandie . Inženýr Adams je velmi potěšený jejími znalostmi a přeje si aby posádka byla alespoň z poloviny tak chytrá jako ona. Často spolu rozebírají nepoužívané technologie, které Normandie na svých misích objevila. Shepard může diskutovat s Tali o její fascinaci technologií Vesmírné lodi a jedninečného designu lodi Normandy, zejména obrovské řídící jádro. Tali o svém životě mluví jako o životě kvarianského nomáda. Její matka zemřela na virus ve vzduchu a přestože je Tali smutná z této ztráty, takováto úmrtí jsou v Migrační Flotile běžná. Také zmiňuje, že její otec je hlavou Migrační Florily a nejvyšší autoritou kvarianského lidu. Tali také nabízí, že prozradí vše co ví o historii gethů: S jakým skutečným záměrem je kvariané vytvořili, jak se vzbouřili a jak fungují jejich neuronové sítě. Vysvětlila, že její lidé zaútočili první aby se pokusili zastavit gethy, než začne válka. Podcenili však, na jakou úroveň se gethové stihli vyvinout. Shepard s ní může diskutovat o tom, že se kvariané v podstatě pokusili o genocidu jiného vnímavého druhu. {C}Zpočátku je Tali velmi nadšená z toho že může být na palubě nejmodernější lodi Aliance, avšak brzy s ní začne mít problémy. Nemůže spát, protože není zvyklá na tak tiché lodě (pro kvariany znamená tichá loď-mrtvá loď, nebo ještě hůře loď, co má problémy s větráky). Také jí vadí, že narozdíl od Migrační Flotily je alianční loď přehnaně prázdná, "jako kdyby půlka jednotky chyběla". Jak plyne čas, nakonec se dokáže přizpůsobit a začne být na lodi mnohem spokojenější. Vždy se těší, když se letí na Citadelu, protože se tam cítí jako doma. Zejména se jí líbí hudba v baru Flux, jelikož doufá, že bude moci vzít kopii nahrávek k flotile. Pokud se Shepard k Tali chová s respektem, je velmi vděčná, protože s lidmi jako je ona většinou ostatní obyvatelé flotily většinou zacházeli jako s občany druhé třídy (přesněji, většina ostatních vidí kvariany jako mrchožrouty). Na Virmiru v Salarianském táboře, je Tali nervózní kvůli nadcházejícímu útoku na základnu, avšak slibuje, že bude "bojovat jako oheň" kvůli Shepardovi. Po vzpouře, když Shepard ukradne Normandii a míří na Ilos, začne si Tali užívat dobrodružství, zajímá se však, co by Rada udělala, kdyby je chytila Flotila Citadely. Shepard si je jistý, že by otec Tali, udělal vše aby svou holčičku dostal z vězení. Tali si ovšem stále dělá starosti. Krádež lodi je pro kvariany "hrdelní zločin", říkající že "nejspíše to chtěl vykonat sám". Pokud Tali pojede se Shepardem na Ilos, ucítí z planety hrůzu a děs, kteří jako by se na této planetě pásli. Tvrdila, že se kdysi kvariané pokusili planetu využít jako novou domovskkou planetu, ale nikdy tomu nedávali moc šancí. Po rozmluvě s Vigilem je Tali zarmoucena z osudu Protheanů, neboť stejně jako její lidé i oni bojovali proti strojům a nakonec prohráli vše co měli. Osobní úkol Keď veliteľ Shepard počas misie UNC: Ghétska Invázia, počas ktorej odpratáva Ghetov zo sústavy Amstrong Nebula, môže nájsť dáta v termináli ,ktoré hovoria a prví dňoch Ghetov. Späť na Normandy keď zájdete za Tali tak vás požiada či by si nemohla spraviť kópiu dat.Vie ,že je to silno zakódované a potrvá roky než sa tie dáta dekryptujú ,ale je to perfektný dar pre jej púť! Shepard môže odmietnuť — sú to klasifikoné Alinčné dáta ,nakoniec — alebo súhlasiť, a dúfať ,že to Alliancie nezistí. Samozrejme, keď Tali dovolíte si spraviť kópiu tak bude veľmi šťastná (bude sa môcť vrátiť ku svojej Migračnej Flotile keď bude misia ukonca). Ak však Shepard odmietne povoliť kópiu pre Tali, tak Tali vám pomôže v boji proti Sarenovy, ale potom bude musieť opustiť skupinu — aby našla sama niečo cenné a tým dokončila svoju púť. Když zmíněnou misi dokončíte předtím než Tali poví Shepardovi o jejím otci a kvarianské politice, tak vám už o tom nebude chtít povídat a vy ztratíte několi informací pro Kodex. Po misii Tali vás o data nepožiada automaticky ale musíte ísť za ňou do strojovne hneď po získaní dat aby si mohla spraviť kópiu. Ak Shepard najprv pôjde na Galaktickú mapu tak dostane správu od Admirála Hacketta a data pošle Allianci a Shepard tím stratí dar pre Tali aby mohla spraviť kópiu a vrátiť sa na Migračnú Flotilu. 'Mass Effect 2' Zbraňové dovednosti *Těžké pistole *Brokovnice Schopnosti Životopis {C} {C}Po útoku na Normandy a dokončení její Poutě, se Tali přidala ke skupině "Neema" a stala se respektovaná postava u Migrační flotily. Byla známa pod titulem "Tali'Zorah vas Neema". Obdržela také nový oblek, ukazující její stav dospělého Kvariana. Roku 2185 vedla misi na lidskou kolonii Freedom's Progress, kde s týmem hledali ztraceného Kvariana Veetora, který pomáhal kolonistům, kvůli jeho Pouti. Tali s týmem přijeli do kolonie, kde však kromě zapnutých bezpečnostních robotů, kteří útočili na vše, co se hýbe nikdo nebyl. Domnívala se, že roboty zapnul Veetor. Během pátrání po Veetorovi narazila Tali na Sheparda, který přijel na kontrolu a o kterém si Tali myslela že zemřel při výbuchu Normandie, s Jacobem Taylorem a Mirandou Lawsonovou. Tali byla zezačátku zaskočená a nadšená z toho, že Shepard žije, avšak to, že pracuje pro organizaci Cerberus ji zklamalo a překvapilo, vzhledem k tomu, že Cerberus je organizace zaujatá proti jiným rasám než lidským a že se pokusila o sabotáž proti Migrační flotile. Doufala, že Shepard pracuje pro Cerberus v utajení a chystá se organizaci zradit a odstranit. Po nalezení Veetora zjistili, že za záhadnými zmizeními celých lidských kolonií stojí Kolektoři . Pokud Shepard nechá Veetora odejít s ostatními kvariany, řekne Tali, že i po těch dvou letech a i přes spolupráci s Cerberem je to stále ten stejný člověk. Nakonec se Tali vrátí zpátky na Flotilu, kvůli neodkladné misi týkající se gethů. Mise byla na planetě Haestrom. Měla nashromáždit data týkající se předčasně "umírajícího" slunce. Vzhledem k tomu, že Haestrom je v oblasti domoviny Gethů, cestovala Tali na ochranu se skupinou kvarianských mariňáků a s Kal ' Reegarem. Bohužel kvariany zahlédla jedna z gethských hlídkových lodí a začala vysazovat jednotky. Kvarianští mariňáci byli zabiti a Tali byla v pasti uvnitř budovy s daty, které potřebovala. Naštěstí ji kontaktoval Shepard, který na Haestorm přijel, aby Tali najal do týmu. Po probojování si cesty skrz gethy, setkáním se s Kal'Reegarem a zničení silného Gethského Kolosa, se Shepardovo týmu podařilo zachránit Tali, která souhlasila, že se k Shepardovi přidá. Vysvětlila, že data která nashromáždila o umírání slunce ukázala, že příčinou je možná díky temné energii ovlivňující hmotnost hvězdy. Sklíčená smrtí svou přátel, Tali doufala, že za takovou cenu využije rada Flotily tyto informace dobře. Na palubě Normandie SR-2, vřele Tali přivítal Jacob, avšak ona ho odbyla, vzhledem ke svým skepsím vůči záměrům Cerberu. Dala jasně najevo, že se přidává k misi jen kvůli Shepardovi a ne Cerberu. Z importovaných souborů vyvodila Tali, že Cerberus myslel, že zotročení Thoriana a rachni by byl dobrý nápad. Ještě k tomu Tali vadilo, že nová Normandy má AI. Loajalita Po nějaké době strávené na Normandii, obdržela Tali znepokojující zprávu z domova. Ihned šla Sheparda informovat, že ji Migrační flotila předvolává za zradu. Tali požádala, aby ji vzali k Flotile zjistit, co stojí za nařknutím ze zrady a aby mohla obhájit svou nevinu. Při obhajování svého jména a hledání důkazu na lékařské lodi Flotily nalezne Tali svého otce mrtvého se vzkazem. Zdrcená Tali nakonec zjistí, že otec velice pochybil, když dovezl na loď aktivní gethy. Během mise rozhodla rada změnit Taliin titul na "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy". Romance Tali je možná pro romanci v Mass Effectu 2. V některých dialozích s jinými postavami jsou náznaky, že Tali chce být více než jen přítel. Po dokončení mise její loajality chytí horečku a poví Shepardovi, jaký je život v obleku. Říká, že kvariané jsou v oblecích celý život a nejintimnější věc, co mohou udělat, je "spojit" prostředí obleků. Může to být nebezpečné a je to považováno za akt nejvyšší úcty. Tali omylem uklouzne, že jen Shepardovi věří tolik. Zpočátku je nervózní, plete slova a červená se (ačkoliv to svádí na horečku). Nakonec se "rozhoupe" a poví Shepardovi, že doteď byla nejistá, protože Shepard neví, co je pod její maskou. Hráč si pak může vybrat, jak jí odpoví (samozřejmě jí může potvrdit, že cítí to samé i on k ní - pokud chce romanci dokončit). Shepard pak s ní musí promluvit ještě jednou - Tali jej odvede do místnosti k jádru lodi. Tam Shepardovi vysvětlí, že se chovala (alespoň z kvarianského hlediska) "sobecky a neprofesionálně". Pak začne pochybovat o možnostech vztahu - mohla by onemocnět, mohla by ohrozit misi. Po několika "vsuvkách" (hráč může vybrat, co řekne) Shepard Tali řekne, že opravdu nic neohrožuje a že by byl rád s ní (přitom jí začne držet za ruce). Po tomto vyznání Tali obrátí řeč na praktickou stránku věci - kvariané mají slabý imunitní systém, pro Tali by to bylo nebezpečné. Tali pokračuje, že velká část kvarianské lásky se odehrává mimo oblek - ona však nic takového nechce, chce cítit Shepardovu kůži na svojí. Také řekne, že nikdo nikdy neviděl její obličej, ale je rozhodnutá jej Shepardovi ukázat - pokud nezemře. Pak je další vyskakovací menu - jak nejlépe ukončit hovor. Tali pak odejde, aby "se připravila". Shepard může mezitím zajít za Mordinem, který mu (samozřejmě "čistě jako doktor") dá pár souborů o intimnějších věcech a poradí mu, jak udělat tento prožitek co nejbezpečnější. Těsně před průletem vysílačem Omega 4 Tali vejde za Shepardem do místnosti a oznámí mu, že si vzala nějaká antibiotika a podpůrné prostředky, aby zesílila svůj imunitní systém. Je viditelně nervózní, ale Shepard ji vyzve, aby se uvolnila a obejme ji. Pak se Tali něžně vyprostí a začne vysvětlovat, že tyto nervózní situace způsobují, že moc mluví. Jakmile ji však Shepard vezme masku a sundá ji (samozřejmě mimo záběr kamery), zakoktá se a nakonec chytí Sheparda a vášnivě jej políbí. Pak scéna pomalu zčerná. Pokud Tali přežije sebevražednou misi, řekne Shepardovi, že i když má horečku, ošklivý kašel, a její dutiny jsou "plné něčeho, co ani nemůže popsat", tak "ta věc určitě stála za to". Lair of the Shadow Broker {C}Po dokončení DLC Liara of the Shadow Broker budete mít možnost pozvat Liaru na Normandy, zeptá se Sheparda za co a proč bojuje a jestli chce dát Tali nový svět pro kvariany. Pokud hráč zvolí jako odpověď "Yes/Ano", Shepard řekne, že je pro něho Tali důležitá. Liara odpoví, že je Tali "omráčená" Shepardem od té doby, co se k němu před dvěma roky připojila, načež Shepard odvětí, že to věděl/-a. Liara řekne, že by ho to mohlo zachránit z hledání toho, kým je. Před tím než se vrátí na loď Stínového Prostředníka, Liara řekne, že doufá že spolu oba najdou štěstí. Mass Effect 3 Tali se vrátí v Mass Effect 3 jako členka týmu, a bude mít určité nevyřízené záležitosti s velitelem Shepardem, pokud jste s ní měli Romanci, a pokud přežila sebevražednou misi v Mass Effect 2. Bude hrát klíčovou roli v jednání o míru mezi kvariany a gethy. Trivia *Tali má k botě připevněný nůž, ale nikdy jej v boji nepoužila. *Taliin bojový dron má přezdívku Chiktikka vas Paus, čo odkazuje na hru Baldur's Gate II od BioWare. Chiktikka Fastpaws je mývalí spoločník Baervan Wildwanderer, ktorý uctieva boha Aerie, jedného z členov skupiny z hry Baldur's Gate II. **Keď je Chiktikka vypustená, Tali čiastočne zaplakane zakričí "Choď po optike, Chiktikka! Choď po optike!", je to znova odkaz na hru Baldur's Gate II. kde Mincs kričí, "Choď po očiach, Boo! Choď po očiach!", Boo je vlastne jeho obrovský vesmírny škrečok. **Aerie z Baldur's Gate II niekedy reaguje na príkazy povedaním "Rýchlejšie než Chiktikka Faspaws (mýval)!" ale Tali kričí "Nikto nie je rýchlejší ako Chiktikka vas Paus!". **Tali a Aerie majú veľa vecí spoločních. Obe sú mladé mimozemské ženské spoločníčky s jemním hlasom a možným milostným záujmom ku hlavnému charakteru a majú podpornú úlohu v bojoch (zameranie na kúzla alebo sily zlepšujúce poškodenie zbraní). *S Legionem v týmu je Tali víc "originálnější" a má víc "unikátních" dialogů, proto se zdá, že Tali měla být na verbování plánovaná už v týmu a Legion také. *So všetkými členmi týmu ma Tali "unikátne" dialógy ktoré možete počuť na rôznich lokáciach, počas misí alebo vedľajších úloh, alebo ak máte Tali s niekym špecifickým v týme. *Shadow Broker má zložku o Tali na jeho lodi po dokončení DLC Liara of the Shadow Broker. {C} {C} de:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya en:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya es:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya fi:Tali'Zorah fr:Tali'Zorah it:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya pl:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya ru:Тали'Зора uk:Талі'Зора Kategorie:Členové týmu Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Kvariané